


Who Wants Who?

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Intersex, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kissing, Large Cock, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Sakura knows that her daughter has a crush on Hinata, and she believes that Hinata has been feeling quite lonely, so she sets a plan in motion to get them together for the night. However, she discovers that the two know more than she thinks, and she soon finds herself more involved than expected. Very M-rated smut. G!P Sarada x Sakura x Hinata. Incest.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada/Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Who Wants Who?

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HAVE WANTED TO DO A STORY SET IN NARUTO FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW ESPECIALLY ONE THAT INVOLVES SAKURA AND HINATA TOGETHER. HERE'S THE WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY IF YOU NEED THEM, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ CONTAINS VERY EXPLICIT SMUT SCENCES BETWEEN WOMEN, ALL ABOVE CONSENTING ADULT AGE IN THIS STORY. THERE IS ALSO INCEST BETWEEN A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER, AND THE DAUGHTER IS INTERSEX, MEANING SHE'S A GIRL WITH A PENIS. IF YOU'RE NOT FOND OF THOSE STORIES, THIS MIGHT NOT BE FOR YOU. OTHERWISE PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

Sakura had no idea if her plan would work, but she was determined to see it through even if it wasn't…conventional.

It all started on a day that seemed simple enough. She was home alone with her daughter, Sarada. Sasuke was off venturing the world to parts unknown, leaving the pink-haired ninja feeling lonely. She kept it bottled inside. She knew Sasuke by now and knew what he liked to do, and she didn't feel it was within her right to stop him, even if she wanted to and it left her feeling very frustrated. Sarada seemed to hide that frustration better. Then again, Sakura was more frustrated with the lonely nights where she needed to take care of her…needs. Her own fingers couldn't satisfy her anymore, she needed to do something to ease these tension she was feeling. Perhaps it was because she was so focused on her own needs she never thought about Sarada's.

On that day, she had heard her daughter jump into the shower while she cleaned the house. As she passed the bathroom, she could hear a soft moan underneath the running water. She paused at the door and listened for longer than she should have. She wasn't stupid, she knew what her daughter was doing. She should have walked away, but something compelled her to stay and listen, and that's when she heard something that really caught her attention.

''Oh, Hinata…yes, such my cock…''

Sakura flinched, thinking she had misheard Sarada. Hinata? Of all people that her daughter could have been fantasising about, it was Hinata?

Too curious to let this go, Sakura pushed the door open slightly, just enough to look inside and see her daughter's nude silhouette behind the shower curtain. She watched with great intrigue as she could see the shadowy figure of her daughter stroking her cock.

''Hinata! Fuck…'' Sarada continued to moan until her body jerked forward.

With the shower curtain, Sakura couldn't fully see the climax, but she got all that she needed with that little display.

It didn't take her long to overcome the shock of what she had just witnessed. She knew that Sarada did like to spend time at Hinata's residence to hang out with Boruto. It seems like over time she had developed a crush on the older woman. Sakura didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't going to scold her daughter for doing what was going to come naturally when thinking about a crush, no pun intended. She thought about what Hinata might say if she knew. Sakura knew that Naruto was busy with his Hokage duties and away from home often, leaving Hinata alone quite a lot. Sakura knew what that felt like. Hinata was probably just as sexually frustrated.

She couldn't let her friend and her daughter go on feeling that way. Sakura rubbed her hands together as she hatched a plan to play matchmaker for them.

The plan was simple enough. Invite Hinata over for a family dinner and just sit back and watch as she and Sarada hit it off. However, after some quick greetings, Sakura was beginning to realize this wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought. As she cooked away in the kitchen, she constantly peered into the living room area to see what Sarada and Hinata were up to. While the two of them were talking and exchanging pleasantries, there was nothing to suggest they were about to confess anything to each other. Hinata didn't look like a woman who was missing sex. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous, how did she hide it so well?

Once the meal had been cooked, they sat together at the table with Sakura at the end and Hinata and Sarada sitting opposite each other. Sakura kept quieting, eating her meal as she glanced at her friend and her daughter waiting for them to make some kind of move. She even played the dropped my fork trick to look under the table and check on if they were playing footsies with each other, but nothing. They were the picture of innocence. Sakura didn't know what her daughter was doing. It was no secret that Sarada was quite the ladies magnet and wouldn't miss an opportunity to tease another woman. It was only when dinner had been finished that Sakura considered that it was because of her presence that her daughter was hesitant to react.

''Oh,'' Sakura clapped her hands together, startling the others. ''I forgot that I was supposed to pick up something from the store for Ino. I need to hurry before it closes. Sarada, can I trust you to look after our guest while I pop out?''

''Sure, mom.'' Sarada said. There was nothing suggestive in her tone and Hinata simply smiled.

''I won't be long.'' Sakura said while hurrying out of the door, leaving Sarada and Hinata staring at each other in bemusement.

Sakura is a ninja, and a damn good one, so what's stopping her from spying on them from the shadows. Once she was out of the door, she leapt onto the roof of her home and snuck over to the window that overlooked the living room. She saw Hinata reading a magazine on the sofa while Sarada quickly finished cleaning the dishes before joining her and taking a seat next to her. Sitting down, Sarada rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she turned to face Hinata.

''Here we go.'' Sakura said quietly to herself, ready to catch them in the act.

''Did my mom seem strange tonight?'' Sarada asked.

Hinata sighed. ''I didn't want to say something, but I noticed it too. She seemed awfully quiet.''

''Yeah, she's been weird for a few days now, ever since she told me you were going to be coming over for dinner. It's nice to have you over, but I feel like there's something more going on.''

''Perhaps your mother just wanted some company.''

Sarada nodded and slouched back into the chair. ''Yeah, dad has been gone for a while. She never likes to admit when she misses him.''

Hinata looked away with a sad smile. ''I know the feeling. But, I know that she's lucky to have you.''

''Maybe…'' Sarada paused. ''But, I think she misses something else that I can't give her. She's horny.''

Sakura almost fell off of the roof when she heard the words that had just slipped out of her daughter's mouth.

''Sarada…'' Hinata said with a blush.

''It's true.'' Sarada continued. ''Mom hasn't been knocking so no one has come rocking.''

Suddenly, the two of them felt a gust of wind explode within the room as Sakura entered swiftly through the window and marched over to her daughter. ''What kind of way is that to talk about your mother?''

''Mom?'' Sarada gasped, leaping to her feet to confront her mother. ''Were you spying on us?''

''Don't change the subject! How do you know if I've been horny? What makes you think you can even talk about that?''

''What? If it's not true, then deny it and I'll apologize.''

''That's not the point…''

Before things got too heated between them, Hinata calmly stepped forward and separated them. She locked eyes with Sakura and Sakura hesitated when she saw an uncharacteristic steel in her friend's eyes. ''Sakura, I am going to have to take Sarada's side on this matter. As a mother, I have to say that spying on your child's private conversations is not acceptable.''

''It wasn't my plan to spy on you. Okay, maybe a little, but then I would have left you two alone.''

Hinata looked at her confused. ''What do you mean?''

Sakura sighed. There was no escaping this now. ''Well…I think you two are…close. And it's not fair that your husband is away for so long, I was…I was just thinking about helping…with…with…''

The moment Sarada realized what her mother was saying, her eyes bulged out of their sockets. ''Were you trying to get me to sleep with Hinata?''

''I know you have a crush on her, I saw you in the shower…'' Sakura stopped talking, but she had already let that cat slip out of the bag. ''Look, I know what Hinata is going through, the least I could do is help her while also giving you what you want.''

Sakura steadied herself for their reaction. She was half expecting Hinata to punch her out of the room. But, to her shock, Sarada and Hinata simply looked at each other like Sakura's revelation was no big deal. After a long moment of silence, Hinata rubbed her hands together nervously. ''Well…Sakura, don't get upset, but Sarada and I…we're already…''

''We've been seeing each other for six months.'' Sarada said.

''What?'' Sakura screamed. ''And you didn't tell me this?''

''Because I didn't know how you would react! I think it's fair to say that you trying to play cupid wasn't at the top of my predication list.''

''But…but…'' Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew would have thought two people so close to her would live a double life like this. It sounded exhilarating. She never would have guessed Hinata would have the courage to do something like that. ''Have you two…what have you done together?''

Sarada smirked. ''The real question is what haven't we done?''

''Sarada!'' Hinata blushed before turning back to Sakura. ''Sakura, we appreciate what you were trying to do, but I'm not as sexually frustrated as you think.''

Sarada nodded. ''Yeah mom, I think if anyone is feeling left out it's you. You've just projected yourself onto Hinata.''

She hated to admit it, but her daughter was right. She was desperate for some action. The thought of doing this for the two of them ignited a fire in her that she hadn't felt in years. It excited her, even if it involved her own daughter. Actually, she thought that might have made it more enthralling.

''Do you want us to help you with that?'' Sarada asked out of the blue.

''Huh?'' Sakura questioned.

Much to her surprise, Hinata stepped forward with a smile. ''We don't mind. It was nice of you to try and help us. Please, give us the curtesy of helping you.''

Sakura gave in to the surrealness of the situation, having an idea where it was going and accepting it. She felt her daughter's hand take hers, Sarada's thumb stroked her knuckle. Meanwhile, Hinata's hand drifted up and down her thigh and along her shorts before grabbing the hem of her shirt and sliding it up a little, letting her fingers glide slowly and lovingly along her toned stomach. Sarada's hand joined in, stroking her mother's ab muscles. Sakura's cheeks reddened and her face grew hot at the feeling. She felt them, two beautiful women in their underwear pressing their bodies against hers. All the pent up tension she had been feeling felt like it was coming undone.

A moan slipped past Sakura's lips as she felt her thigh being caressed. She glanced down at her daughter's shorts, noticing her erection stirring underneath. She licked her lips as she eyed the ever growing bulge. Sarada winked at her mother before she started to tug her shorts off, catching Sakura and Hinata off guard as she now stood in only a pair of panties that left little to the imagination. For a moment, Sakura thought that her daughter's panties would rip clean off under the strain of the tent that continued to grow.

Hinata rubbed her legs together, unable to hide her growing arousal as she watched her young lover strip. She couldn't place coy for much longer. She hooked her fingers into Sarada's black laced panties and pulled them down. Sarada's massive, throbbing cock sprang into view. Hinata took the hard shaft in her hand, earning a moan from Sarada before leaning in to kiss her.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss right in front of the still flabbergasted Sakura before turning to her. Hinata smiled at her. ''What do you think, Sakura? Isn't your daughter's cock amazing?"

Sakura was too shocked to answer, both because of Hinata's sudden change in tone into something more wild, and because of how beautiful Sarada was. She thought back to the time she caught a glimpse of the silhouette, and it paled in comparison to the real thing. All she could do was nod in agreement.

Sarada smirked and then took things to the next level by leaning in to kiss her mother on the lips. Sakura didn't shy away from the kiss, but she was still too stunned to kiss back, so she let her daughter do all the work at first. Sarada ran her tongue over Sakura's lips, begging for entry. When Sakura allowed it, Sarada's tongue explored her mouth, causing her mother to moan with pleasure and start kissing back. Slowly, Sakura reached forward, searching until her fingers wrapped around the base of Sarada's cock and she gave her a few strokes, which in turn encouraged Hinata help pump her lover's shaft.

When the mother and daughter duo parted their lips from each other, Sakura had just enough time to turn to see Hinata lean forward to kiss her. It was a sensation that Sakura had imagined for quite a number of years now. She wondered what Hinata's soft lips would taste like. She never would have guessed she'd also taste her daughter on those lips too.

As they kissed, Sarada planted her lips on her mother's neck, licking and sucking gently towards Sakura's ear. She nibbled on the earlobe, causing her mom to moan even more. ''Mom, you can suck my cock first.''

Sarada ran her hand through Sakura's hair and began to push her mother downwards. At the same time, Sarada reached her hand around to squeeze Hinata's perky butt and make her yelp as she pulled her in for another kiss. They began to eagerly make out, holding each other tightly as Sarada urged her mother downwards.

Before long, Sakura was kneeling with her face directly in front of her daughter's cock. It was bigger than anything she'd seen before. She licked her lips and trembled at the thought of taking it inside of her. She didn't care which hole her daughter would fuck her in, she just needed some kind of release. She started to happily lick all along Sarada's cock, holding it close as she worked the head, dragging her tongue across every inch she could reach. She planted dozens of tender kisses up and down Sarada's cock, making her daughter groan into her kiss with Hinata.

Sarada's hands roamed all over Hinata's body. She grabbed her breasts through her bra and squeezed her ass, caressing her soft skin. Hinata was so soft all over, and Sarada couldn't get enough of it, especially her mother's tongue running up and down the full length of her cock at the same time.

''This went better than expected.'' Sarada groaned.

''You two planned this, didn't you?'' Sakura asked between lips.

Hinata momentarily stopped kissing to look down at Sakura timidly. ''Sorry.'' Sarada pulled Hinata in closer, shoving her tongue into Hinata's mouth to silence her, expect for her moans of pleasure.

Sakura licked her daughter's cock faster, moaning all along the shaft as she worked it eagerly. She felt her daughter's hand on the back of her head, guiding her to do more than just like it. Sakura was more than happy to do more. She eagerly opened her mouth as wide as possible and let her daughter thrust her cock down her throat. She wrapped her lips tightly around the shaft and began to suck eagerly and nosily. The sound of her gagging and slobbering over the length filled the room.

''Mom, you're so good!'' Sarada moaned, breaking off her kiss with Hinata, only for Hinata to start kissing all along her neck instead.

''Anything for my big girl.'' Sakura replied as she bobbed her head up and down.

Sarada's hands fumbled with Hinata's bra, getting it undone and sliding it off of her. The moment Hinata's large breasts were free, Sarada cupped her ass again and pulled her closer so that she could lower her head and bury her face between Hinata's boobs. She started sucking hungrily on one of Hinata's nipples, biting it and pulling, causing Hinata to whimper with pleasure.

Sakura groaned as pushed herself further down Sarada's cock, happily slurping her down deeper until she was cocking on her daughter's dick. She felt the shaft pump up and down her throat and Sarada's balls slapping against her wet chin. Despite the impressive size, Sakura didn't give up, she sucked harder and faster, moaning and slurping and stroking the base of Sarada's cock as she gave her a thorough, loving bout of oral affection. She felt herself getting wet as she could hear Sarada moaning louder even with Hinata's breasts muffling her.

She thought back to those wet dreams she had in her youth of her face being buried in Hinata's cleavage.

Why couldn't she have chased after her instead of the boys?

Sarada stopped biting on Hinata's nipple to groan. ''Ugh, I'm cumming. Mom?''

Sakura thought about what she wanted to do. She knew that she wanted to make her daughter feel as good as possible, and she had some pent up urges of her own to address. As much as she wanted to keep her lips sealed around her daughter's cock, she thought about giving them a show.

''Go ahead!'' Sakura ordered as she pulled away, releasing Sarada's cock from her mouth.

She gasped for air right before she was blasted in the face with Sarada's incredible load. As Sarada's cock twitched and erupted, Sakura took a hot, gooey mess of a facial, enduring it with a smile as she looked up at Sarada and Hinata, who both stared at her with raw, appreciative delight at the sight of her plastered face.

"That was great," she panted, licking her lips and catching some of the cum there.

Hinata tugged Sakura up and pulled her into a feverish kiss, licking the cum off of her cheek as she held her tightly. As they kissed, the three of them moved over to the bed. Sakura lifted her arms up as she let them remove her messy clothes and undergarments, exposing her firm, toned body to them. Sakura was then pushed down onto the bed. She lay on her back as Hinata crawled on top of her, kissing all over her body.

Knowing that Sarada wasn't far behind, Hinata lifted her ass higher in the air and wiggled it. As Sarada moved behind pulled down Hinata's panties, Hinata worked to remove Sakura's, leaving everyone in the bedroom naked. Hinata had been wet from the start as excitement and anticipation got to her, while Sakura had quickly been made to catch up after sucking Sarada's dick. Sarada grabbed her cock and guided it towards Hinata's entrance and pushed inside of her. At the same time, Hinata lowered her head between Sakura's legs before then dragging her tongue along Sakura's wet pussy. Everyone was moaning at the sensation.

''Here I go!'' Sarada said, grabbing Hinata's hips and slamming deep inside of her, making her yelp as she buried her face deeper between Sakura's legs in turn.

It didn't take much time for Sarada to build up a nice and hard pace as she got to work fucking Hinata. She thrust harder and faster, rocking her hips back and forth. She went all out on Hinata and stopped for nothing as she began to fuck her thoroughly, slamming her hips forward and thrusting her entire length inside of Hinata.

Meanwhile, Hinata happily devoured Sakura's pussy, hands on her hips as she pressed inward and eagerly gave her most thorough affection to Sakura. Sakura could only gasp as Hinata's expert tongue got to work on her. She knew that the only way Hinata could get this good was if she had gone down on girls before. The thought of Hinata being with other women had Sakura's heart racing faster. She arched her back and ran her fingers through Hinata's hair, hips rocking back and forth as she moaned.

"Fuck her, Sarada," she moaned. "Be a good girl, and fuck Hinata nice and hard!''

''I always do!'' Sarada growled, pounding Hinata from behind like a wild animal.

Hinata moaned against Sakura's pussy, and this action caused Sakura's head to roll back and her mouth to be left hanging open with her tongue dangling out at the side. It only got better for everyone when Sarada reached for Hinata's hair, getting her fingers tight on her head as pushed her deeper against Sakura's pussy. Hinata's tongue thrust in and out of Sakura's soaked opening. Sakura wrapped her legs around Hinata's head, bucking forward and moaning.

''I'm cumming!'' Sakura screamed in delight, throwing her head back as she felt her climax rush over her.

Watching her mother cry out in pleasure was more than Sarada was prepared for. It was a fantasy she had envisioned for years but never believed would become reality. She slammed forward, burying her cock into Hinata's pussy with a hard grunt as she came. It was a full on eruption as thick ropes of cum filled Hinata. The feeling was more than enough for Hinata to let out a muffled cry against Sakura's thigh as she felt orgasmic bliss around Sarada's cock.

With a satisfied groan, Sarada pulled out of Hinata. Hinata whined as she moved herself over on the bed and Sakura rose up, giving herself a clear view of her daughter's cum trickling out of pussy. She bit her lip. She wanted that feeling. But first, she wanted another taste.

Sakura moved forward and grabbed Sarada's shaft, pumping the lower half down to the base as she leaned forward to suck on the tip, tasting Hinata and her daughter at the same time.

''Oh my, Sakura.'' Hinata giggled, happily joining Sakura and started to lick up and down Sarada's cock.

''Fuck yea!'' Sarada groaned, her hands reaching for the backs of their heads, pushing them down onto her cock. ''I've dreamed about this for so long, having both of you suck my cock at the same time!''

Happy to give Sarada everything they could, Sakura and Hinata both licked up and down her cock, her long and girthy shaft providing them with plenty to work with as they took their time. Their tongues were happy to meet in sloppy unison against her shaft here and there, breaking off into messy little bursts of mini-make out sessions in the process, but then they returned right back to Sarada's cock before long.

This was all a dream come true. Sarada couldn't believe how good it felt. She squirmed excitedly, groaning as she felt their tongues at work, licking and kissing her cock from top to bottom. Her back arched when they then took turns deepthroating her, slurping her cock down to the base. Sarada thrust her hips, taking great joy and pride in listening to them gag on her shaft as she fucked their throats relentlessly. As Sarada shoved her cock all the way down Hinata's throat, she felt her mother drag her tongue all over her balls. They worked into a nice rhythm together of going back and forth with her cock, alternating between sucking on the head and licking further down.

"I'm going to cum again!" Sarada yelled.

She rose to her feet in an instant, Sakura and Hinata had their hands wrapped around her cock, pumping it as face as they could with the top pointed directly at their faces. They opened their mouths wide, holding their tongues out and letting the tips touch as Sarada exploded all over their faces. Her hot, sticky cum painted their faces white. Sarada thrust her hips and moaned with delight as she gave them a well-deserved facial finish.

''That was amazing!'' Sakura commented, and then let out an excited whine when she felt an arm around her waist and pull her in. She soon came face to face with her daughter, who was giving her the most seductive look imaginable.

''Mother…'' Sarada whispered, her lips ghosted against Sakura's. Her breath hitched as she pulled her mom onto her lap and felt her cock brush against Sakura's pussy. The wetness leaked onto her shaft, enticing her more.

''Do it!'' Sakura groaned, as she held onto Sarada tightly, lifting herself up before sinking down onto her cock. "You're so big, so fucking big. Oh, Sarada, fuck me! Please fuck your mommy!"

It was almost too much for Sakura to handle. Her body was shaking before she had even worked her way down to the base. She'd never felt anything like this before. Sarada held onto her tightly, her own moans rising as her hands grabbed her mother's breasts and hips and then she thrust upwards, slamming her cock fully inside of her mother. The screams that erupted out of Sakura were like music to Sarada's ears. Listening to the sweet music, the two women collided their bodies together as Sarada fucked her mom without hesitation and Sakura was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Down on her knees, Hinata couldn't resist putting her tongue to work some more as she licked up and down Sakura's pussy and then Sarada's cock. With Sakura's pussy snug around Sarada's shaft cock, Hinata had plenty to lick and taste as Sakura bounced up and down eagerly on the massive length. Sakura's hot juices were dripping down for Hinata to lap up. She then moved further down so that she could suck on Sarada's hefty, swaying balls. She took one in her mouth, slurping it hungrily and then gave the same treatment to the other, swirling her tongue around them. When Sarada strengthened her thrusts, Hinata leaned in and let the young woman's balls hit her face. She stuck out her tongue, licking them whenever they got close.

''Oh fuck, mom, Hinata…'' Sarada grunted, feeling herself getting closer to her release with every thrust. She wanted this to last for as long as possible, but with her mother bouncing on her and Hinata sucking on her balls, it proved too much for her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

Sarada grabbed Sakura's hips and pulled her down hard onto her cock, groaning as she felt a heat rush from her balls. Her cock twitched inside of Sakura as she erupted, pumping her cum deep inside of Sakura. The thought and the feeling of her daughter cumming inside of her had Sakura screaming with pleasure. Her whole body quaked as Sarada embraced her through their shared orgasms. Below them, Hinata was more than happy to clean up the mess with her tongue.

''I want more!'' Sakura said as she slid off of Sarada's lap and onto her knees on the floor. ''I need more!''

Sakura then surprised Sarada by pushing herself forward and wrapping her breasts around Sarada's cock, giving her a slow and steady titfuck. Sarada moaned as she thrust her aching cock between her mother's cleavage, enjoying the wonderful treatment. Soon enough, Sarada felt her cock sandwiched between another pair of soft breasts. She moaned as her cock was pillowed between Sakura and Hinata's big, bouncy boobs. Her throbbing shaft fit so snugly between them. The mess she had left before stained their breasts, not that either of them minded in the slightest. Sarada's only wish was that she could find a way to enjoy them both at the same time, but separately.

That's when a wicked idea came to her.

''Hey, mom? Hinata? I want to try something if you're okay with it.''

Sakura and Hinata shared a curious glance. It appeared that even Hinata wasn't sure of what Sarada had in mind, but that just made Sakura more intrigued. ''Go ahead, dear.''

Much to their disappointment, Sarada stepped away from them, leaving them both feeling very empty. However, that disappointment soon turned into confusion, and then in awe as they soon realized what Sarada was doing when she performed a very familiar hand technique in front of them. Soon, Sarada was enveloped in a puff of smoke, leaving the older women blinded for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared, they sat with their hearts about to beat out of their chests when they saw half a dozen Sarada's standing around them, all primed and ready for action.

''I got Boruto teach me! I wanted to try it out with Hinata, but then I thought I'd save it for when the three of us were together.''

Sakura and Hinata gasped as the Sarada clones advanced towards them. They knew what was about to happen, and they couldn't move soon enough to get into position. One of them grabbed Hinata and pulled her down on top of them. She moaned as she sank onto Sarada's cock and began to ride her. From behind, another Sarada grabbed her cock and guided it towards Hinata's rear entrance. Hinata hissed as she felt the huge girth push inside of her ass, filling her completely. As the two clones started to pump their huge shafts in and out of her, another stood in front of her, dangling her cock in front of Hinata's face. Without a second thought, Hinata opened her mouth wide and allowed Sarada to thrust her massive cock in until she was fucking her throat.

Sakura had only a moment to watch Hinata get triple teamed when she felt one of her daughter's clones grab her from behind and pull her down. Sitting on Sarada reverse cowgirl style, Sakura felt the massive length rub between her ass cheeks, probing her puckered hole, teasing her before she slowly felt her ass getting filled. She whimpered loudly as inch by inch thrust into her. It was bigger than anything she could comprehend, and it only got better when another Sarada got in front of her and pushed herself against her mother's body, pumping her cock into her pussy. Sakura felt their hands hold her as she bounced on her multiple daughters and ride them like there was no tomorrow. The clone in front of her pushed her down until her back was slightly arched and her head was hanging back. That's when the last Sarada took her position and rubbed her cock over Sakura's face. Sakura moaned as she let her daughter smack her cock against her face before she then pumped her length into her mouth. As her mother went along with the upside down blowjob, Sarada could see her mother's throat bulge as her cock thrust deeper and deeper until Sakura was gagging and slurping uncontrollably.

Sakura and Hinata's muffled cries filled the room as they were both triple penetrated relentlessly. Their bodies were dripping wet. Hands slid everywhere as their holes were fucked over and over again, and they wouldn't have it any other way. For Sarada, it was a delight too pleasurable to describe. She could feel everything. She was inside of their mouths, pussies and asses at the same time. She felt Hinata and Sakura's bodies tremble. Their moans were heavenly music.

It wasn't quite how Sakura envisioned her plan going, but this was the best thing she could have thought possible. Why hadn't she thought of doing this before? Maybe because it was wrong to have her daughter literally triple team her and doing the same to one of her oldest friends at the same time…right now, she didn't care.

The Sarada pumping in and out of Sakura's pussy groaned and leaned forward, palming her mother's bouncing breasts as her hips jerked a few more times. ''Mommy, I'm cumming!''

In between her haze of passion, Sakura realized that the real Sarada was the one right in front of her, Sarada could have been anywhere, and she ultimately chose this position to pump her load inside of her mother's gushing pussy. It made her heart beat faster. At the same time, all of the Sarada shadow clones exploded inside of Sakura and Hinata. The two women held on as they felt Sarada's seed fill them. They were drenched inside and out with Sarada's release.

Swallowing every last drop, Sakura collapsed in a tired heap, lying next to an equally exhausted Hinata as the clones of her daughter disappeared in a puff of smoke and one single Sarada lay in between them.

''We should invite you for dinner more often.'' Sakura said to Hinata.

Hinata smiled, stroking Sarada's hair at the same time. ''That sounds nice. Although, I have Ino babysitting the kids, and she might question why I'm always coming to your house more often than usual.''

Sarada shrugged. ''You could always invite Ino along.''

Sakura glared down at her daughter. ''Sarada, that won't….'' she stopped and thought about it for a moment. ''Although…''

**XXX**

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. THE SHADOW CLONE PART WAS ACTUALLY A LAST MINUTE ADDITION, BUT I HOPE THAT IT WAS WORTH IT. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY AS THIS WAS MEANT TO COME OUT A FEW DAYS AGO BUT I HOPE THAT YOU STILL ENJOYED IT. AS THE PANDEMIC IS STILL ONGOING, I WANT TO TRY AND LIFT PEOPLE'S SPIRITS WITH STORIES AND GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING FUN TO READ SO I;M GOING TO WORK HARD ON DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH WRITING. I HAVE OTHER STORIES LISTED ON MY PROFILE WITH RELEASE DATES IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I'M PLANNING AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE IF YOU WANT TO READ WHAT THAT'S ABOUT AND WHAT YOU CAN VOTE FOR. STAY SAFE AND STAY KIND TO EACH OTHER. WASH YOUR HANDS AND WEAR YOUR MASKS. TATA FOR NOW.**


End file.
